1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drinking straws and, more specifically, to a disposable drinking straw having a plurality of air bladders constructed to be integral with the internal throughbore of said straw in order to cause the straw to rise up and partially out of a fluid or sanitary container, such as a can or bottle, utilizing buoyancy of trapped air to make facilitation of an immersed buoyant straw more practical and easier to gain use thereof.
The straw of the present invention may be utilized on its own or packaged within a beverage container in order to rise out of the container when the container is opened.
Additionally the straw has a flexible portion for bending to an ideal location for use, along with its air bladders being constructed in a plurality of manners for increased or decreased buoyancy including a sole bottom air bladder, a plurality of air bladders and finally an air bladder extending the entire length of the inner periphery of the straw.
The present invention is composed of minimal material, no mechanical parts and in a thin small profile that can be produced in any length, shape, color or size utilizing preexisting manufacturing and packaging methods. Additionally the present invention can be utilized with any beverage or container and allows for enhancement of the marketing potential of any beverage by including the device inside of a sealed beverage or taped to the side of a beverage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other drinking devices designed for having buoyant properties. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 942,306 issued to Clarke on Dec. 7, 1909.
Another patent was issued to Deanes on Jan. 15, 1918 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,253,579. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,309,994 was issued to McAuliffe on Jul. 15, 1919 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 2, 1937 to Correl as U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,580.
Another patent was issued to Neuhauser on Jul. 30, 1963 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,565. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,817 was issued to Payne et al. on Aug. 29, 1978. Another was issued to Turner Jr. et al on Mar. 29, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,785 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 31, 1989 to Larson et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,148.
Another patent was issued to Ahn on Nov. 3, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,058. Yet another U.S. Design Pat. No. D333,586 was issued to Cohen et al. on Mar. 2, 1993. Another was issued to Gul N. Lee on Oct. 19, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,779 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 11, 1995 to Rosello as U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,297.
Another patent was issued to Chein on Aug. 13, 1996 as U.S. Design Pat. No. D372,624. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,103 was issued to Murphy et al. on Aug. 20, 1996. Another was issued to Cornell et al on Nov. 2, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,340 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 14, 1999 to Murphy et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,573
Another patent was issued to Lucas on Dec. 28, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,952. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,326 was issued to Cornell et al on Nov. 7, 2000. Another was issued to Cornell et al on May 15, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,913 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 20, 2005 to Kim as U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,425.
Another patent was issued to Gaeng on Feb. 27, 1947 as British Patent No. GB621,455. Yet another PCT Patent No. WO9926861 was issued to Dunning on Jun. 3, 1999.